


A Lady Once Known

by kagehiro



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cheating, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehiro/pseuds/kagehiro
Summary: Now released from the shackles of a loveless thousand year marriage from The Morning Star, Lord Diavolo has given Akiko a proposition, one that will change the three realms forever.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	A Lady Once Known

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm using an original character for my works, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also this is a re-upload, I deleted this story a while ago.

Long, inky velveteen curtains were drawn over the large windows for the sake of some sort of preservation for everyone inside the room. Though the muffled sounds and voices of infernal language and camera clicks from clingy paparazzi outside were not masked, alerting Akiko of what was awaiting for her outside these four walls.

The Lord of Devildom’s Royal Courthouse was only ever used for significant diplomatic purposes, or against demons who have committed such a heinous crime that Lord Diavolo himself must have the last word on their verdict. Never once in the history of Devildom has it been used for a purpose such as it is today.

“Lucifer, do you revoke your right and marking from Akiko as her lifelong partner, as her husband? Do you wish to separate, divorcing the woman who you have spent a thousand long years with?” Lord Diavolo’s voice was serious, it was not the cheery tone Akiko came to be accustomed to. It had a slight edge to it, almost condescending to a degree. A rarity, since the two were close friends. His lips were drawn to a thin line, his guise quite disturbing to everyone who knows Lord Diavolo for his usual fun nature.

Too prideful to even notice, the noirette spoke to answer the question. “Yes, My Lord. I wish to revoke my right and my marking from my wife.” He spat the last word out, acting as if he was disgusted and offended by it.

Diavolo turned his attention to Akiko, his face softening a bit with uncertainty. He never expected his human exchange student turned friend will marry his longtime confidant, Lucifer, let alone divorce him. He wondered where everything went wrong. Could he have prevented this? Could he have eased the burden of marriage for Akiko, despite it not even being his relationship in the first place? All these unanswered questions, so little time to have them answered.

“My friend, Akiko. Do you also wish to revoke your right of being Lucifer’s wife, and wish to rid yourself of his marking?” His voice was much softer than it was when directed towards Lucifer, as if the change of tone would help soothe any lasting heartache.

“I do.” A curt and plain response from the woman, not a single wave or whimper in her voice indicated hesitation. She was staying strong, everyone in the room could tell. The brothers all sat behind Akiko’s standing frame, all with a look of apprehension. Was this the right thing for her to do? They all knew their marriage had become loveless around 400 years in, especially after Akiko had found out about a secret mistress Lucifer had been keeping under wraps. After today, she will be left Grimmless. Not a single piece of currency will be held to her name, and not even a surname to carry her in Devildom. And despite this thousand year long marriage, Akiko was still human. In a sense, she had become Solomon 2.0, only able to keep herself young and ageless not only from the help of her pacts but her marriage to Lucifer. The brothers could feel each other’s worry for her. Will she finally start to age, and wither away from them?

“Very well then. Approach the bench, and I shall remove the marking that holds you two.”

Lucifer was the first to make his move, walking around the table and stood straight before Lord Diavolo.

“Such a prideful bastard as always. Not a single ounce of shame courses through him from this situation. Poor Akiko.” Satan whispered to Asmodeus, who sat beside him with an unmoving expression.

“Hush, Satan! It’s hard enough keeping my face from moving. I know if I do I’ll begin to cry, and I forbid myself from getting wrinkles over this horrible situation! My moronic older brother doesn’t deserve my tears.” Asmodeus hisses in a quiet murmur, clashing his manicured hands together in his lap and gave it a hard squeeze.

Mammon seethed. He was always called the idiot of the family, always the one to be punished by Lucifer’s sadism. But here he was instead, being the biggest, most obtuse demon in all of Devildom with no one to punish him. Hell, Lucifer even seemed to be enjoying this!

Akiko and Lucifer stood less than a foot apart, facing one another as Diavolo walked down from his bench. His large, warm hands rested on smalls of each of their backs, accessing where their marking was before exerting magic. Even from underneath the layers of their clothes, the faint glow of the marking could be seen. It was a muddy black and was in the shape of Lucifer’s original pact mark, and soon faded to nothingness. The marking has been revoked.

“It is done. Akiko. Lucifer. You both are now divorced. I wish you both everlasting happiness.” Lord Diavolo really couldn’t believe those words, he knew Lucifer would move on, but how about Akiko? He turned to the petite woman, only to be greeted with the woman heaving a sigh of relief.

“Happy, Lucifer? Now you can be with the mother of your child. You're free of me.” Her calm, soft voice didn’t hint at any anger or even malice, but the pacts of the brothers now burned into her fair skin with surprise and vexation.

“What? Child? Lucifer, you cannot be serious.” Belphegor finally piped up, displeasure dripping from his voice like venom as his violet eyes flashed a dangerous glare to the eldest. If it is true, this will be just another reason to hate his older brother.

“Well, it wasn’t planned, but yes. I have a child.” Lucifer paid no mind to his brothers’ fury, why should he? This wasn’t their relationship, so it wasn’t their business. But Akiko just had to open her mouth. His annoyance in her made him huff just slightly. “Now then, if we are finished here, I’d like to go home to my now fiancée and child.” And with that, he was gone.

Silence pierced the stuffy courtroom, the brothers too surprised to say anything. They could only stare at Akiko. She cleared her throat awkwardly, now fidgeting with the ends of her long, straight black hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all. I vowed for my sake and the baby’s sake that I wouldn’t say a word. It wasn’t the child’s fault for being born, they were bred from secrecy and infidelity. It wouldn’t be fair to hate something so innocent.”

“You’re far too nice, Akiko. You’re truly an angel in disguise.” The usually hungry Beelzebub muttered, not a snack in sight within his perimeter. He felt it would’ve been inappropriate to eat during this affair, it was far more important than his growling stomach.

“Speaking of angels, Akiko. I have a proposition for you. I was going to present it to you while you were still married to Lucifer, but this actually would be much better now that you’re divorced.” Even though it sounded crude, it was only Lord Diavolo’s truth.

The statement was an element of surprise to the woman, but nonetheless she turned her attention to him fully now. “What is this proposition?”

The Demon Lord grinned, crooking two fingers which beckoned Barbatos forward from the locked front doors and held out a sheathed dagger. It glimmered in gold. Not just any gold: celestial gold. An extreme rarity here in Devildom, but it wasn’t a surprise for the Demon Lord to have his hands on it.

“Dear, this is no easy proposition. My exchange program was only the tip of the iceberg for inter-realm understandment. This could be a huge step forward. For everyone.” Lord Diavolo’s tone was as genuine as it was back when he explained his vision for peace during the beginning of the exchange program. So sincere, how could Akiko possibly say no, especially after all he has done for her?

“My Lord, please tell me already. You already know what my answer will be.” The brothers had finally migrated out of their seats and stood a few feet behind the woman, staring at her back then turning their attention to Lord Diavolo. 

There was a hesitant moment of quietude, the large demon before Akiko unsheathing the dagger and presenting its handle towards her.

“Die for me, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there's any typos. <3


End file.
